My beloved daddies
by EnigmaTwilight
Summary: When grown up men were destined by fate to look after a Kuroko, no two, or should I say two Nijimuras, whatever it was, it was that they were bound to take care of them until Kuroko was able to handle, they just hoped that everything would go well. GOMxKuroko, AllxKuroko?, NijiKuro (Character death)


**I got the inspiration from a Korean drama named _'Three daddies one mommy'_. The title can be a bit different but I suggest you to watch it if you haven't yet. It is a really good one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Kuroko no basuke.**

* * *

"Yes, I am on my way now." A young man in his mid-twenties answered lazily while looking out of the car window. Tonight was indeed cold. He could see almost all people huddled in layers of clothes but rather annoyingly to his taste, they looked somehow pleased. All were wearing anything but similar small grins while feeling the atmosphere of Charismas. Why were they so happy? Akashi was so sure that those people didn't even have enough money in their saving accounts. Some might even be buried among loads of debts. Had they ever stayed at a five-star hotel or tasted a spoon of food from oh-so-called heavenly good food with sky-high prices? He doubted. Those people's attires were screaming everything but high-class. Yet, they still looked like they had the whole world in their hands and acted as if none of those waves and bumps from their lives didn't cause a harm, not even a scratch. Fakers. He couldn't help but let a scowl decorate on his lips for people being able to act contented so easily.

He sighed when a voice from another line hurried him, again. He could even make out the rest's bubbling and mumbling sounds. "Daiki, I said I am coming. Don't let me repeat twice. And shut up that annoying retriever beside you." He smirked victoriously when a stream of 'Akashi-chi is so mean' flew into his ears and reached to the eardrums. Ah, Ryouta's cries were definitely pleasant sounds. He quickly ended the line before another vein popped out on his forehead from those whining grown up men.

"Where do I need to head to, Akashi-sama?"

"To the usual restaurant." Akashi just busied himself while looking through a few files before arriving to their hang out place.

* * *

"SHIN-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! DON'T YOU HAVE A NIGHT DUTY?! WHYYYYYY!? THAT'S ABSOLUTELY UNFAIR! I AM STUCK HERE WHILE YOU ARE CHILLING OUTSIDE WITH YOUR DATE!? BULLSHIT! MIYAJI SENPAI! I ALSO WANT A FREE NIGHT!"

"SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T HAD ONE SINCE TWO MONTHS AGO AND HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT IT IS NOT A DATE, YOU MONKEY!? AND PLEASE DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND GO DIE!" Great. He was so positive that at least the whole hospital heard this outburst which was already a common scene. Midorima calmed himself not to end the fellow doctor's life with his brick, which was today's lucky item. Seriously, one day, he was so sure that he would die just because of high blood pressure courtesy to one Takao Kazunari. He still had no idea how the hell did that man become a doctor with his personality and laziness.

"TAKAO! STOP BARKING AND ACT LIKE A PHYSICIAN IN FRONT OF THE PATIENTS, YOU STUPID BRAT! WHAT!? YOU ALREADY HAD A DAY OFF JUST TWO DAYS AGO, YOU MORON! WHY AM I STILL BOTHERED WITH YOU?! NOW, WHERE'S MY PINEAPPLE?! I SHOULD JUST END YOU RIGHT HERE." Midorima would have facepalmed if he wasn't trying so hard to keep an image. Right. A physician who was scolding to behave like one a while ago and now was threatening to take one's life off. Of course. This hospital's future was just a blurred and grey one like those paintings from art galleries he used to see. His attention shifted to his phone when it lightened indicating that he received a message. He opened it for the content and saw it was from Murasakibara asking him whether he was coming or not. Guess, his friends were already there (not that he would admit that those were his buddies in front of them). He typed a reply back, quickly placed his white coat on the chair and took his belongings to head to the car parking. (He managed to dodge one of the pineapples aiming to Takao by their department head surgeon, Miyaji Kiyoshi. After all, Cancers ranked first today.)

* * *

"So, are they coming?" A black haired man asked while drinking his liquor, face somehow looking bright, too bright to be normal.

"Yeah, Akashi said he's already on his way. Tsk, Power obsessed freak." Said the tanned man while picking his ear, casually leaning back against the chair.

Nijumura chuckled, knowing too well that Aomine only dared to talk like that when Akashi wasn't around. His kouhais were still as cute as ever.

"Mido-chin also said he will depart from the hospital soon."

"I see. It must be really tough for him to make some time from his hectic schedule." Nijimura spoke softly with a hint of guilt while ruffling Murasakibara's hair.

Aomine sensed what his senpai was thinking right away and frantically thought to answer. "N-N-No, not at all. That megane also wants to meet despite being a tsudere." The oldest man smiled when Aomine was trying his best to console though he was not really good.

"Yeah, and I would go and drag him here even if he did make excuse. OI RYOUTA! STOP CRYING WHILE CLINGING ONTO ME. AND FUCK! ARE THOSE SNOBS!? THAT'S IT. I AM KILLING YOU!" Haizaki grabbed the blonde model's collar while shaking the hell out of the crying puppy.

"H-Haizaki-chi, I-I can't b-breathe."

Nijimura fondly looked at that quarreled couple. Those two really fought a lot, but deep down, all knew that they cared for each other. To be honest, one could also say that those two were the closest which was a miracle. He was happy that all of his brats were still the same though there were times their friendship was about to crack, they still managed to be together despite all those bitter days.

"Oh right, what is it about that you want to tell us?" Haizaki suddenly remembered the reason they were gathering right now while still holding the lifeless blonde from the latter's collars.

"Ah, you have to wait first. I will tell when Akashi and Midorima come." The black haired man replied while taking another sip from his drink.

"And what is it about?" Nijimura glanced towards the entrance and saw a red head with an emerald head following right behind him.

"Seems like all of you have arrived. Well then, I shall announce the reason of me wanting to meet all of you guys here." Akashi and Midorima took their places after ordering their drinks.

All the people were focusing on the upcoming news, even Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks which he did only when he felt like it was important enough to pay attention. Nijimura's face was glowing more and more which only made the rest to be more interested. He glanced at every single person's face before he took a breath. Kise swallowed his saliva nervously at his former captain's behavior. The others were also fidgeting if one looked pointedly, of course except for Akashi. However, even the red head appeared to swim in curiosity.

"I am going to be a father."

As soon as NIjimura spilled the news, the place got so much silence one could ask for. Everyone was looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"W-What?!" Finally, Kise was the one who broke the sheer of silence, hands slammed onto the table and chair screeched caused by his abrupt standing.

"W-What the fuck are you talking? Are you already high with that amount of alcohol?" Aomine voiced out his thought while looking at his senpai like an alien.

Akashi was staring with eyebrows frowning while Midorima was disconnected with the world for a while because of the shock. Murasakibara's snacks were long forgotten on his laps. Haizaki was squeezing Kise's shirt unconsciously and still figuring the meaning out.

Nijimura grinned in a way which meant nothing good. He crossed his hands over his chest and roared in laughers to see the various reactions. He just knew it, that he would get this kind of sight.

"Yes, I am high. I just feel like I am on cloud nine right now! Can you believe this? I still can't though. It is just like I am still dreaming. But again, I pinched myself and I felt the pain which means it's real! Tetsuya and I have been dreaming of this for a long time already and finally all of these are coming true! It's true." Nijimura claimed happily while slapping Akashi's shoulder who happened to be sitting to the nearest of him.

"B-But you do aware that Kuroko is a male right?" Midorima said when he regained his consciousness back. He stared at the overjoying male intensely. Nijumura smiled at the younger with guilt clearly showing on his face. Midorima widened his eyes when realization hit him. "D-Don't tell me that- god! You- Oh my god, I- No, it's not true, right? Tell me that you didn't do what I was thinking." Midorima's face paled to an unhealthy color. The others were looking the interactions with confusions. They had no idea why Midorima looked like being in panic which was impossible for the always calmed male.

Midorima tightened his hold around his lucky item and prayed to whatever above there silently while the gaze on Nijimura remained unwavering. He knew that his pray was futile the moment he saw the apologetic smile on Nijumura's face.

"I am sorry. I broke our promise and did what you opposed."

"What the hell is going on?! Don't just act like there are only two of you here!" Haizaki finally exploded after having enough of whatever that was happening between the two males.

"Shintarou, explain right now." Akashi said in a low tone which sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The bespectacled man sighed and looked at Shuzo. The latter nodded and gave permission to the doctor to explain the situation. "You all know that males are unable to be pregnant under normal conditions, right?"

"Bullshit! Of course we know! Even a fucking kid knows the logic!"

"Daiki, watch your language." Aomine just tsked and looked away after being lectured by Akashi.

"Shintarou, you may continue."

Midorima nodded before picking his lost speech again. "Well, it was true. But now in US, after undergoing several researches and testing, it is possible for males to carry babies. First, since males do not produce appropriate hormones to form eggs, this is solved by injecting the hormones."

"H-How about womb?! Males don't have that either!" All the people looked at voiced male with renewed admiration. Kise fidgeted under that kind of gaze when he was only used to criticizing ones. "W-What?" He finally mouthed in irritation.

"Oh nothing, it's just we didn't know that you were capable of knowing this. We thought that your brain was empty. Sorry for misunderstanding." Haizaki said nonchalantly while shifting his attention back to Midorima.

"SO MEAN-SSU!" Akashi signaled Midorima to continue while paying no attention to the wailing retriever.

"Yes, I was gonna tell you guys about the problem Kise mentioned. In fact, being born without wombs is the major one that troubles men to get pregnant." Midorima tried his best to ignore Aomine's scoff and Haizaki's some swearings. Seriously, those two were just too similar, with Haizaki just being a slightly larger jerk than Aomine.

"To be honest, it's not really necessary to have a womb if you want to carry a baby. You guys might have heard about abdominal pregnancies, right?" Midorima again wisely ignored Kise's head shaking.

"That kind of pregnancy takes place outside the womb which is very rare but it's not impossible, like it happens once in every 10000 pregnancies by women population. So yes, the actual procedure for producing a male pregnancy would be straightforwar . After in vitro fertilization of an egg, the developing embryo would be inserted through a small incision in the abdominal cavity. Luck would be required for the fertilized egg to implant in the omentum, of course, even normal pregnancies still require luck. But once it did and the placenta partly developed from the embryo, pregnancy would be underway. An endocrinologist could administer hormones to keep gestation going. Finally, the baby would be delivered via laparotomy, not unlike a Caesarean Section."

"It seems pretty smooth while listening. So what's the problem?" Murasakibara piped in, he also looked like pretty interested in this matter.

"Well, the thing is that it is too dangerous. Records showed that it had been tested through a male baboon, but there is no clear proof with human though. Nothing can't be predicted. If something goes wrong, it would clearly take the life of the one who undergoes this procedure. That's why. I wouldn't oppose if this had strong evidence of success but there is none. It is like risking a result for an unknown result. But apparently, the one in front of us seemed like he has done it despite all of my protests." Annoyance could be sensed in the green haired doctor's words.

"Wait, why don't you find a gestational carrier?" Akashi stated calmly while continuing his glaring.

Nijimura shot an apologetic smile towards the physician before answering to the red head. "You do know that we have to find an egg donor even with this IVF treatment which means the babe can't be biologically connected with both of us. So, after going through a lot of considerations, we have decided that we would create an egg with Tetsuya's genes and undergo IVF process with my sperm and he also decided that he would also be the one who carries the babe. He is one hell of a stubborn guy." Adoration was spread on his face when he talked about his other half.

"I know it's too risky to do that. And the last thing I would want is to put Tetsuya into danger. But he is so persistent. It also concerns with my parents. He thinks that if he is able to produce an offspring for them, they would accept me back." Everyone was in utter silence and they were all in deep thoughts.

Akashi sighed before putting a hand on his senpai's shoulder as an assurance. "Although I am also the one who doesn't approve of you and Kuroko Tetsuya, I will just refrain myself from harsh words for a while. Don't hesitate to tell me whenever you need help. And you know that my words are absolute. Don't ever think about solving alone."

"Yeah, Akashi is right. It has already happened after all, all we need to do is to focus on the present. We will support you no matter what."

"Aomine, I am impressed. This is the only time I have heard such a wise speech from you."

"Oi! What do you mean by that, you astrology freak!?"

Midorima promptly decided that he didn't hear anything. "I have to remind you that you need to take extra care of him, not that I care, I am just doing my work. Make sure to bring him to our hospital once to have a full checkup."

"Niji-chin, can I visit you? I heard you once told me that Kuro-chin likes vanilla. I will make some cupcakes with vanilla flavor and also bring vanilla milkshakes."

"Then, Haizaki-chi and I will be in charge of finding babe's clothes-ssu!"

"Oi, stupid blonde! Don't decide things by yourself!"

Ah, right. He still had these brats in his life, those brats who were with him through all those hardships and all those sweet times. There might be fights and cries between them. But in the end, they all hurdled back together, it's like they were all tied. Maybe after all, he was the happiest one. Tetsuya was right when he mentioned that he had got a life full of good people. Nijimura couldn't wish for anything better. He had friends who would be by his side no matter what circumstances were and he had the love of his life who understood him and loved him to death. He might have done some tremendous good deeds in his past life to be able to be gifted like this.

"Oi, quit looking at us with some kind of mother hen's gaze. We get that you love us. Now, now, it's time for you to go back. Your dear wife is waiting right?" Aomine said with a teasing grin on his face.

Nijimura chuckled before standing up. "Right. Mood swings are things I don't want to deal with right now. Hey, Tetsuya said he wanted to invite you guys for a meal. Clear some schedules this weekend. I will show you guys how lucky I am to be married to someone like Tetsuya. Then, till that time." Nijimura left while waving to the remaining men.

When the black haired male was about to pay the bills, a hand stopped him. "I will."

"No, Akashi, I will. This is my treat to you guys. Don't worry. I still can manage this." Nijimura flashed a smile when he saw some worries in the latter's eyes.

"Shuzo, care to tell me where you got all those money to undergo IVF? It's not just about a penny or two we are talking about. And with your current situation, there is no way that you could afford that."

Nijimura chuckled softly before running a hand into his hair. "Well, I still can't fool you huh?" The taller male walked out of the shop with Akashi following right behind. After a few walk, he stopped while glancing up the sky.

"I took a loan from the yakuzas. I know it's quite reckless. Just like you said, it's impossible for me to pay for the bills. And even though I have got degrees that would feed me quite well, you know my old man. He did make sure that none of the company is dared enough to hire me. I never knew that being a son of the most influential man in this country could send me into downhill." The said male let out a bitter laugh while looking across the vast velvet like sky.

"So I have no choice but to be content with my current job right now. I am not thinking to go back to that sickening house even if this all ends. I just want that old hag would spare me a way to be able to make myself a living. We are planning to even move out from this country after all this ends which is now impossible. Tsk, my father is really closing all the ways. That's why Tetsuya has been so eager to have a child even though he knows how much danger he would be in. I haven't told him about the loan though, knowing that he would kick me out of the house if he realized of this absurd act. And I am sure that he would give up upon me for not wanting to put me in this situation anymore which I won't allow with all of my wills. Tetsuya is my life. If there was no him, death would be a more desirable decision. I know you are going to blame me for not telling you. But do you really think that he is not watching over every one of you guys? He will also put guys into trouble if you help me."

"Shuzo, do you really think that I will be under your father's whims?"

"Of course not! But I still can't despite knowing well that you are not someone to succumb. I have got all of this, okay? Leave it to me. We just need to tell my parents about the pregnancy and hopefully he would let us go when they learn the fact that they still have an offspring after me. After all, they only want a heir. Of course, the fact that we will run away along with our baby will stay secret. But I promise that if it doesn't work, I will tell you right away." Nijimura ruffled the other male's hair fondly although the red head was more than annoyed to be treated like that.

"Just how much is that Tetsuya so important for you to be willing to go to this length?"

Akashi could see a surprise flashed through the raven haired male's eyes but soon replaced by a pair of eyes full with adoration, love and warmth. Akashi frowned.

"He was an angel sent from above to save my ass. Without him, I don't think I would be the one I am right now. Rather, I am pretty confident that I would end up as a thug or some awful thing." Nijimura laughed heartedly being amused by his imagination.

"Akashi, you will understand when you also find the one you want to devote your whole life onto." Akashi chose to stay silent than retorting. He would just let him be, he didn't have a heart to destroy that smile on the older man's face, not when he looked as if he was the luckiest person on earth.

"Akashi, promise me, that you won't tell a soul about money. I told Tetsuya I got the money from one of my relatives overseas. Play along with me." Akashi sighed. Sometimes, he questioned himself the reason of putting himself into a bunch of troubles – willingly whenever concerned with those silly friends of his.

"Fine, I promise."

"Thank you, hey, you should also go back. Bet those brats are already biting."

Akashi allowed a small smile adorned on his lips. "Yeah, I probably should. Take care yourself. And see you on this Sunday."

When Akashi went back, he thought the world was gonna end. The color haired men were actually sitting peacefully, not even once occur in the past years.

"Akashi-chi, has Nijimura senpai already gone back?" Akashi nodded when he took his place on vacant chair.

"So we are going to be uncles huh?" Aomine said thoughtfully while playing with the ice in his drink.

"Yeah, it seems like that." Even Midorima forgot to use his tsudereness.

Kise and Haizaki were surprisingly sitting side to side in tranquil atmosphere, with Murasakibara munching on his snacks quietly.

"I won't ever understand the feeling of Nijimura though, to be devoting so much over a person." The tanned man drowned all his drink after uttering such deep sentence. The others nodded along. Akashi thought. Tonight was such a long night. He sighed, having a feeling that this wouldn't end like this. He too buried his strangely troubled mind with alcohol just like the rest.

* * *

Nijimura opened the door to their shared apartment. It was almost 12 at night so he didn't have a heart to wake Tetsuya up just for the sake of opening the door. He took off his coat and his shoes, proceeding towards into the living room. The scene greeted him swelled his heart. Tetsuya was all curled up on the sofa while clenching Nijimura's shirt softly, with half ironed clothes. He must have fallen asleep. The older male couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was just too endearing.

He knelt down beside the sofa and shook the smaller male a little which only resulted him being hugged by the unconscious one. The sleeping male nestles his face against the former's neck, letting out a sigh of relief. Gosh, this boy would be the death of him one day, he was really sure of that. Nijimura lifted the much lighter body and carried him to their bedroom. On the way, he frowned slightly as the teal haired male got lighter than before. Had he not been eating well? Or was the pregnancy becoming too stressful? This wouldn't do. Tomorrow, he would make sure to make an appointment for his little one.

He carefully placed Tetsuya onto the bed and also took a place beside him with one arm under Tetsuya's head and the other softly rubbing soothing circles on the back. One could almost see that little bump starting to take place on the usual flat tummy with enough attention. But it was still a little difficult since Tetsuya grew to like to wear Nijimura's clothes which were several sizes bigger than him. And it never ceased to bring nosebleed to Nijimura whenever he witnessed such an awfully adorable view. Pregnancy was such a wonderful thing for being able to turn Tetsuya who was stoic as a beautifully marveled statue into a ball of kitten seeking attention every now and then. Nijimura was feeling on cloud nine since Tetsuya was always following around while tugging at his shirt whenever he was around. He just didn't want to leave him out of his side, not even for a minute, if only he could, that's it.

He padded the soft pale rosy cheek lightly while admiring the beauty. It was a wonder how a male could be this gorgeous. It was truly an aesthetic piece created by god. And he just wanted to brag to the whole world that he fucking owned this angel.

"Please suppress a little longer. These will be over soon." He pressed his lips onto his love's forehead and tightened his hold around the petite frame. Soon, he too joined to the dreamland.

* * *

**There are a few facts I need to tell.**

**1\. GOM and Kuroko don't know each other in this fic. They had only seen him once at the wedding with Nijimura.**

**2\. I included Haizaki here as a good buddy of the GOM because my baby is precious. Note that his hair is still silvery one since I think it suits him the best? xD**

**3\. The characters might be a bit OC for which I am truly sorry. It's really hard to write Nijimura since I am not too familiar with him. And omg Midorima sounded too caring? *bangs my head against the bedpost***

**4\. About the pregnancy, I actually went to search on google and I did find about IVF for same sex couples but the babe needs a gestational carrier which means he can't possess both of the genes from the fathers? ToT I wanted the babe to possess both of their features from his parents so I thought why not and made like the egg was created from Tetsu's genes (WTF) and the sperm from Nijimura. And about the whole process of pregnancy I had mentioned, it was actually stated like that on the site (I just copied most of the words weeeeeeee) but not being tested in reality. It said it was only tested on a baboon, a male one to be precise. Urgh.. I am dizzy now.**

**5\. I think that's all? Please let me know if there are some confusing things.**

**And I can't believe I am about to do some horrible things to Nijimura OMG please forgive me, I love you, I really do.**

**Please feel free to correct me if I have errors or mistakes whether it's in grammatical region or others. (which I probably do.) I do want to beta-read but I don't know anyone to request or neither I know how to. T.T So if there is anyone or someone who is willing to teach me and do beta-read for me, please pm me. ;3**

**About the next update, I hope to finish it within a week? Or two? But one thing is if you guys love it, it will be up quicker? You decide whether it deserves a quicker update or not x3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~EnigmaTwilight ~**


End file.
